


Bloodstream

by vickyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiedział, że nie może ukrywać się w nieskończoność, nie przed wszystkimi, ale zawsze spodziewał się, że znajdzie go albo Wdowa, albo HYDRA.<br/>Widok średniego wzrostu mężczyzny o blond włosach celującego do niego z łuku był raczej zaskoczeniem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To nie było planowane, to jest wypadek przy pracy, ale kocham tych dwóch idiotów, więc prosz bardzo.  
> Postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć Hawkeye'a na Sokole Oko, bo brzmi głupio w odmianie (poza tym to trochę tak, jakby tłumaczyć Spider-Mana albo Iron Mana, ale dobra, co ja się znam)  
> (nie stać mnie na betę)

Wiedział, że nie może ukrywać się w nieskończoność, nie przed wszystkimi, ale zawsze spodziewał się, że znajdzie go albo Wdowa, albo HYDRA.

Widok średniego wzrostu mężczyzny o blond włosach celującego do niego z łuku był raczej zaskoczeniem.

Miał broń tuż obok i był szybki, ale na pewno nie był szybszy od strzały. Usiadł powoli, spojrzał na mężczyznę i czekał. Wiedział, że Hawkeye nie chybia.

Ale strzał nie nadszedł. Hawkeye schował strzałę i usiadł na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Nie próbował atakować, nie próbował go związać – usiadł i obserwował.

Rano przyniósł mu butelkę wody, trochę chleba i sera. 

-Jedz. – powiedział i wrócił do swojego kąta.

Jedzenie leżało nietknięte przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut, więc Hawkeye podszedł i spróbował po odrobinie wszystkiego.

-Teraz możesz jeść. – powiedział unosząc ramiona w geście „spójrz, nadal żyję”.

Sytuacja powtarzała się przez kolejnych parę dni, dopóki Hawkeye nie stwierdził:  
-Nie możemy tu zostać, Wdowa nas znajdzie.

Żołnierz nie był pewien, dlaczego jeszcze nie uciekł i nie próbował go zgubić. Może dlatego, że spodziewał się skończyć ze strzałą w plecach. Może dlatego, że nie zostało mu nic do stracenia, a Hawkeye nie robił nic, tylko obserwował i dawał mu jedzenie.

Zdziwiło go, że Hawkeye użył liczby mnogiej, ale pokiwał głową. Wsiadł do (kradzionego) samochodu, który został mu wskazany i nie zadawał pytań.

Jechali kilka godzin, aż Hawkeye zatrzymał się obok domu, który wyglądał na dawno opuszczony. Wysiadł i wszedł do środka. Żołnierz podążył.

-Co próbujesz zrobić ? – zapytał, gdy byli w środku a Hawkeye usiadł w kącie pokoju i oparł głowę o ścianę. Jego głos był nienaturalnie niski, cichy, zachrypnięty. Przez bardzo wiele lat bardzo mało go używał. 

Hawkeye uniósł brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

-Pomóc.

Żołnierz nie widział motywu, celu, więc nie uwierzył.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Hawkeye przynosił jedzenie, czasami ubrania. Siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach pokoju i milczeli.

-Masz jakieś imię? – zapytał Hawkeye po pięciu dniach ciszy.

Żołnierz zastanowił się chwilę.  
Nie wierzył, że Hawkeye nie znał jego historii. Był Mścicielem, tak jak Wdowa, tak jak Kapitan. Był tu, więc musiał wiedzieć. Kapitan nazwał go _Buckym_. Żołnierz był w Smithsonianie, poznał historię Bucky’ego i był pewien, że to jego historia.

Ale on nie był tą samą osoba, nie był Buckym, nie zasługiwał na to, by nazywać się Buckym Barnesem, nie był bohaterem wojennym, był mordercą, Kapitan nie był jego przyjacielem, tylko jego misją i Hawkeye zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, skoro pytał.

 _James Buchanan Barnes_.

Mieli wspólną historię. Więc może Żołnierz zasługiwał, żeby wziąć od niego chociaż trochę.

-James. – odpowiedział w końcu.

Hawkeye pokiwał głową.

Następnego dnia Żołnierz zapytał:  
-A ty?

Hawkeye nie oderwał wzroku od łuku, który trzymał na kolanach.  
-Clint.

Potem jechali dalej.

Opuszczona farma.

-Z tyłu jest studnia i wiadro. – powiedział Hawkeye, rzucając Jamesowi czyste ubrania i szorstki ręcznik  - Umyj się i nie próbuj uciekać, proszę.

Nie uciekł.

James miewał koszmary. Budził się przerażony, chwilowo zamroczony, gotowy by zabić. Hawkeye zawsze stał prosto, łuk miał napięty i czekał, aż Żołnierz się uspokoi.

James zastanawiał się nad tym i czuł coś na kształt wdzięczności. Po którymś razie sylwetka Clinta w ciemności stała się rutyną i czymś, co upewniało go, że nadal nie został znaleziony przez HYDRĘ, że jego mózg nie został wyprany na nowo. Ironicznie, mężczyzna, który bez wysiłku mógłby w całkowitej ciemności strzelić go między oczy, dawał mu pewnego rodzaju poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

-Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć mi pomóc? – zapytał następnego dnia przy śniadaniu.

Śniadaniu. Clint przyniósł jedzenie i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, nie po drugiej stronie pokoju. To była nowość, ale dystans między nimi był wystarczający, więc James nie oponował.

-Bo rozumiem.

Żołnierz prychnął cicho. Clint spojrzał na niego, ale nie skomentował.

 _Nie mógł_ rozumieć. Prawda? Nie mógł. James nie wierzył. Ani w chęć pomocy, ani w zrozumienie. Ale nie uciekł, choć Hawkeye dawał mu coraz więcej okazji, coraz częściej spuszczał go z oka, nie pilnował. Zdawał się na jego wolę, pomyślał James i ta myśl mu się spodobała. Miło było mieć wolę.

Minęło kilka kolejnych tygodni. Kilka kolejnych opuszczonych domów.

James kilka kolejnych razy zapytał co Hawkeye próbuje osiągnąć i dlaczego. Odpowiedź była zawsze ta sama. Denerwowało go to.

-Nie możesz rozumieć. – powiedział pewnego razu, zaskakując ich obu. Clint usiadł prosto i przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.

-Mogę. – stwierdził krótko – Mogę.

-Jak? – zapytał James i znowu ich zaskoczył, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedział więcej niż jedno zdanie.

-Też nie miałem kontroli. Próbowałem zabić swoich przyjaciół. Też myślałem, że jestem potworem.

-Ja jestem potworem.

-Nie.

Przez kolejne dwa dni milczeli. James wyczerpał limit słów, a Clint nie naciskał. Nigdy nie naciskał. Zawsze zdawał się na jego wolę.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie będę próbował cię zabić?

-Nie wiedziałem. Chciałem tylko pomóc.

James pokiwał głową.

-Opowiesz mi? – zapytał, patrząc na Clinta badawczo. Wiedział, o co chodzi. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, żeby James mu uwierzył.

Więc opowiedział mu o Lokim. O tym, jak Loki zamienił go w marionetkę, kazał współpracować, walczyć dla siebie. O tym jak Clint nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał nad tym kontroli, jak bardzo, bardzo nie chciał pociągać za cięciwę, ale robił to, robił to mimo to, a ręka mu nawet nie drgnęła i nie chybił, nie potrafił chybić, chociaż tak bardzo tego chciał.

Następnego dnia znowu zmieniali miejsce a Clint zapytał Jamesa, czy ma ochotę poprowadzić.  
James prawie się popłakał. Od siedemdziesięciu lat nikt go nie zapytał, czy ma na coś ochotę.

Rozmawiali coraz więcej, codziennie. James odzyskiwał wspomnienia i opowiadał je Clintowi. Dawało mu to jakąś dziwną pewność, że to są jego wspomnienia, że skoro może je przywołać i o nich opowiedzieć, skoro ktoś o nich wie, to nie mogą być mu zabrane.

Czasami mówił o rzeczach, które robił dla HYDRY. O najgorszych rzeczach. Clint słuchał i zawsze mówił: „to nie twoja wina” albo „ta krew jest na ich rękach”.

Clint dużo mówił o Mścicielach. O Steve'ie. Twierdził, że jego obraz może pomóc Jamesowi sobie przypomnieć. James w to wątpił, ale słuchał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że lubi słuchać Clinta i uszczęśliwiła go myśl, że znalazł coś, co lubi.

Potwory niczego nie lubią, prawda?

Clint nie mierzył już do niego z łuku, gdy miał koszmary. Kucał w bezpiecznej odległości i mówił cicho: „James. James, to ja, Clint. James, możesz się uspokoić, jesteś bezpieczny, nie znaleźli cię, nie znajdą. Spokojnie, Jim, Jimmy. Spokojnie.”

Zajęło im to pięć miesięcy, zanim przywykli do wzajemnej obecności i stylu życia, który obrali. Pięć miesięcy, podczas których Clint zdołał nie tylko zdobyć zaufanie Zimowego Żołnierza, ale zdołał też sprawić, by ten poczuł się znowu człowiekiem. Pięć miesięcy, podczas których przeszli od wrogości, przez chłód do czegoś, co James nieśmiało nazywał w swojej głowie przyjaźnią. Pięć miesięcy, podczas których James przypomniał sobie, co lubi jeść, jaki lubi kolor, jakie piwo i jaką kawę. Pięć miesięcy, po których James zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu podobają mu się ludzie.

Nie było to powalające odkrycie. Siedział i czekał, aż Clint skończy się golić (gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy tworzył się obraz tego, jak łatwo byłoby podbiec i wbić mu brzytwę w gardło – ale wizja była mglista i łatwo było ją zignorować). Patrzył, jak łucznik siedzi, półnagi, i opłukuje twarz i przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że Clint jest przystojny. Popatrzył na jego mocno zarysowaną szczękę, długą szyję, silne ramiona, zmierzwione włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jest przystojny, pomyślał i zaśmiał się.  
Clint spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew.  
-Z czego się śmiejesz?  
James wstał, wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do niego.  
-Z ciebie – powiedział, mierzwiąc mu włosy metalowymi palcami – Ubieraj się, jedziemy dalej.

Tej nocy James miał koszmar, ale inny niż zwykle. Gorszy. Nie śnił o HYDRZE, o zabijaniu i praniu mózgu. Śniło mu się, że spadał, że desperacko wyciąga rękę w czyimś kierunku, ale nie sięga, nie jest w stanie sięgnąć tak daleko. Śnił, że spada i spada, i spada, powietrze wokół niego jest mroźne, a on nie może złapać oddechu. Śnił, że uderza o ziemię, że nie czuje nic poza tępym bólem w całym ciele i przejmujące zimno, _och Boże_ , jak strasznie mu zimno.  
-Zimno, zimno, zimno… - mamrotał pod nosem i chciał się ogrzać, ale nie mógł poruszyć lewą ręką i bał się, bardzo się bał, i było mu tak okropnie, _okropnie_ zimno.   
-James? James, co się dzieje?  
-Zimno, zimno, zimno…  
-Zimno ci? – Clint zgarnął koc, pod którym spał i przykrył Jamesa – Lepiej?  
-Zimno, zimno, zimno, zimno…  
Clint zawahał się, ale wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego ramienia.  
-James, co się dzieje? – zapytał i klęknął przy Jamesie, by móc zobaczyć jego twarz. Była mokra i czerwona od płaczu. James zamykał kurczowo oczy i oddychał nierówno, płytko.  
-Jimmy?  
James czuł jego dotyk i go słyszał, ale nie mógł otworzyć oczu bo był pewny, był absolutnie pewny, że jak je otworzy wokół niego będzie śnieg i lód i nic więcej.  
-Tak strasznie mi zimno… - zaszlochał, szczękając zębami.  
Clint westchnął i położył się obok. Okrył Jamesa szczelniej kocami i objął go.  
-Ćśśś, spokojnie, spokojnie Jimmy - mówił cicho, rozcierając jego ramię – Już dobrze, spokojnie, spokojnie.

Clint został przy Jamesie, dopóki ten się nie uspokoił. A potem został do końca, na wypadek, gdyby ten znowu miał koszmar. James obudził się rano z cudzym ramieniem obejmującym jego talię i w pierwszym momencie spanikował, przetoczył się na drugi bok, zerwał się na nogi i był gotowy zaatakować. W ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że obok leży Clint i powstrzymał kopnięcie.  
-Kurwa, Clint! – krzyknął – Co ty odpierdalasz?  
Clint jęknął i potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.  
-Było ci zimno.  
James usiadł powoli.  
-Och. – powiedział, przypominając sobie, jak w nocy szlochał i trząsł się i myślał, że umrze z zimna – Faktycznie. Przepraszam.  
Clint spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
-Nie ma o czym mówić. Zły sen?  
-Najgorszy.

Sen się powtarzał, coraz częściej. Clint za każdym razem kładł się przy Jamesie i obejmował go mocno. Po którymś razie po prostu zaczął kłaść się spać obok niego, codziennie. James tego nie komentował, Clint nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Stało się to kolejną rzeczą, do której przywykli.

Po pół roku od ich pierwszego spotkania Clint zapytał, czy James ma ochotę spędzić noc w motelu. Wykąpać się pod prawdziwym prysznicem, zjeść prawdziwe jedzenie i spać w prawdziwym łóżku. Miał ochotę.

Wyszedł z łazienki wycierając włosy.  
-Już myślałem, że zemdlałeś. – zawołał Clint, zwieszając głowę z kanapy, na której leżał, w dresie i z piwem w ręku.  
James zaśmiał się cicho.  
-Ciepła woda to luksus i chciałem się nim nacieszyć. – powiedział zgarniając piwo ze stołu i dając Clintowi znak, że ma się posunąć. Clint uniósł nogi, poczekał, aż James usiądzie i położył je na jego udach.  
James rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był tani i odrobinę zaniedbany (i było w nim tylko jedno łóżko, zauważył), ale był też najlepszym miejscem, w którym spał od kilku dekad.  
-Co oglądasz? – zapytał wskazując na włączony telewizor.  
-Gotowe na wszystko. – odpowiedział Clint - Eva Longoria jest darem od niebios.  
James nie wiedział, o czym mowa, ale pokiwał głową i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Gdzieś w trakcie trzeciego odcinka Clint syknął z bólu. James spojrzał na niego i zauważył własną dłoń zdecydowanie zbyt mocno zaciśniętą na jego łydce.  
-Wybacz. – powiedział, zabierając szybko rękę i pocierając nią twarz – Kurwa, przepraszam.  
-W porządku. – powiedział Clint, ale zabrał nogi z jego kolan i usiadł obok po turecku.  
-Serio, Clint, kurwa, to ramię jest dziwne…  
Clint zaśmiał się i przysunął się bliżej.  
-Mogę? – zapytał, unosząc dłoń i wskazując na jego ramię.  
-Jasne.

Clint nigdy wcześniej nie wyraził zainteresowania metalowym ramieniem, nie zwracał na nie uwagi, nie zadawał pytań. Ale teraz położył na nim dłoń i palcami zbadał dokładnie wszystkie zagięcia i szczeliny w metalu.  
-Czujesz to?  
James zastanowił się chwilę.  
-Tylko nacisk, nie dotyk. – powiedział w końcu, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść. Nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale zawsze, gdy poruszał ramieniem, słychać było cichy szczęk metalu. Clint złapał go za łokieć i umieścił go na oparciu kanapy. Zbliżył się jeszcze trochę i z zaciekawieniem wypisanym na twarzy pogłaskał Jamesa tam, gdzie metal łączył się z ciałem. Tkanka była wrażliwa i James wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł silny dreszcz, przechodzący wzdłuż krzyża. Clint cofnął dłoń.  
-Mam przestać?  
-Nie, nie musisz. – powiedział, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę.  
Clint spojrzał na niego badawczo i wzruszył ramionami.  
-No dobra. – wymruczał, przejeżdżając kciukiem wzdłuż blizny. James westchnął cicho.  
-Brakuje ci tego, prawda? – zapytał cicho Clint, nie przestając – Dotyku?  
-To trudne. – odpowiedział James, niemal szepcąc – Brakuje mi tego, ale nie byłbym w stanie dopuścić kogoś blisko, wiesz? Nie mógłbym.   
-Mnie dopuszczasz.  
-Tobie ufam.

James poczuł, jak Clint kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i ściska delikatnie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. Clint uśmiechał się niepewnie.  
-Naprawdę?  
James wzruszył ramionami.  
-No, tak.  
Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
-I co się szczerzysz? – zapytał James, chociaż czuł, że sam wykrzywia twarz w uśmiechu.  
Clint uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wzruszył ramionami, nie zdejmując dłoni z ramienia Jamesa.

Nagle do Jamesa dotarło, jak bardzo blisko byli. On, z ramieniem wzdłuż oparcia kanapy, Clint obok, z nogami przyciśniętymi do jego ud i dłonią na jego ramieniu, ich twarze zwrócone do siebie. Dystans był minimalny a James i tak chciał go zmniejszyć, zniwelować. Po raz pierwszy od lat nie bał się czyjejś bliskości i zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do ust Clinta.

Clint nie zareagował, nie oddał pocałunku ani go nie przerwał. James odsunął się powoli.  
-Clint… - zaczął, ale przerwał, bo Clint położył mu obie dłonie na policzkach, popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem i pocałował.

James westchnął w jego usta, metalowym ramieniem obejmując jego talię a prawdziwą dłoń kładąc na mu udzie. Delikatnie dotknął językiem jego dolnej wargi i Clint otworzył usta, wpuszczając go do środka. Przycisnął go do siebie mocniej i poczuł palce wplatające się w jego włosy.

Skupił się na tym, skupił się najbardziej jak mógł na tym, jak Clint delikatnie, ale pewnie przyciągał jego twarz do swojej, skupił się na jego ciepłej skórze i mięśniach, silnych i twardych pod jego dłonią. Skupił się na ustach Clinta, ciepłych i miękkich, i chętnych w zetknięciu z jego własnymi.

Kiedy ostatni raz kogoś całował? Nie pamiętał. Ale, kurwa, to było dobre uczucie.

Boże, jakie to było dobre.

 

***

 

Tydzień później był w Avengers Tower, w Nowym Jorku, twarzą w twarz z Kapitanem Ameryką. Był zdenerwowany. Zdenerwowany! Autentycznie się stresował, jak uczniak przed egzaminem.

-Bucky. – powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Clint stał tuż za Jamesem i widział, jak bardzo był spięty. Podszedł bliżej i złączył ich dłonie. James odetchnął z ulgą. Jeżeli Steve’a to zdziwiło, to tego nie okazał.  
-Mam na imię James.  
Steve pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się szerzej, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
-Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślałam, że wcisnę wszystko do jednego rozdziału, ale nie wcisnęłam (bo kocham Tony'ego i mogłabym poświęcić mu kilka osobnych rozdziałów w opowiadaniu, które nie jest o nim, ćśś), więc będzie jeszcze jeden.  
> Ostatni będzie tylko o Clincie i Buckym, obiecuję. Sam fluff.  
> Bedą seksy. Może. (raczej nie)

James zamieszkał w wieży. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Nikt też nie skomentował, gdy powiedział, że nie potrzebuje swojego pokoju i poszedł za Clintem.

Mściciele okazali się o wiele bardziej ludzcy, niż się spodziewał. O wiele bardziej ludzcy i dziwnie mili. Wiedzieli, kim jest, co robił i żaden z nich nigdy nie starał się wpędzić go w poczucie winy. Więcej! Starali się zaprzyjaźnić. Natasha z nim trenowała, Sam (który z nimi nie mieszkał, ale zdawał się spędzać w wieży każdą wolną chwilę) ułożył dla niego imponująco długą listę „rzeczy, które są absolutnie konieczne do zrozumienia XXI wieku”, Bruce nieoficjalnie został jego terapeutą a Thor… Cóż, Thor był sobą.

Wyjątkiem był Tony.

Nigdy nie traktował go źle, ale wyraźnie się dystansował. Nie spędzał z nim czasu – unikał go nawet w szerszej grupie – i nie zamieniał z nim więcej niż kilka uprzejmych, chłodnych zdań, gdy przypadkiem się na siebie natknęli.

-Dlaczego Stark mnie nienawidzi? – zapytał raz Steve’a, gdy razem odhaczali kolejny serial z listy Sama. Steve zmarszczył tylko lekko brwi i westchnął, jakby czekał na to pytanie.  
-Nie nienawidzi cię.  
-Unika mnie. Nie rozmawia ze mną. Jeśli widzi, że siedzę z wami przy stole, idzie jeść do warsztatu.  
Steve westchnął raz jeszcze.  
-Wiesz, on tylko… Słuchaj, Jim, nikt nie wini cię za to, co robiła z tobą HYDRA, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
James potaknął.  
-Tony też cię nie wini. Doskonale wie, że to tak naprawdę nie byłeś ty. – Steve zawahał się i spojrzał na Jamesa poważnie – Jego rodzice, Maria i Howard, pamiętasz Howarda? HYDRA chciała ich martwych. Wysłali ciebie.

James przymknął oczy. Pamiętał, teraz pamiętał.

Upozorował ich wypadek. Zabił ich, a potem upozorował szablonowy wręcz wypadek samochodowy. To była łatwa robota. Łatwe zabójstwo.

-O Boże.  
-James, to nie twoja wina…

Ale James tylko pokiwał głową i poszedł do siebie. Nie jego wina, jasne.  
Nie dziwił się Starkowi, że go nienawidzi. Ile miał lat, kiedy stracił rodziców? Siedemnaście? I to on ich zamordował.

Tej nocy powiedział Clintowi, że chce wynieść się z wieży.

-Dlaczego?  
-Stark nie powinien musieć mnie znosić.  
-Nie oponował, gdy się wprowadziłeś.  
James milczał dłuższą chwilę.  
-Clint, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?  
-Przecież wiesz.

Koniec końców, nie wyniósł się. Dał sobie dwa tygodnie, żeby namówić Clinta. Dwa tygodnie w ciągu których Stark przyszedł do niego. W nocy.

-Barnes? Barnes, śpisz?  
James zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, łapiąc przy okazji nóż, leżący na stoliku nocnym („wiesz, że mamy tu najlepszą ochronę na świecie i nikt nie włamie się, żeby zabić cię we śnie, co nie?” – mówił mu Clint, ale James nie był w stanie pozbyć się pewnych nawyków).  
Tony uniósł ręce.  
-Masz mnie.  
-Kurwa, Stark. – westchnął James, odkładając broń. Clint zamruczał z niezadowoleniem.  
-Tony, jest środek nocy. – wymamrotał.  
-Muszę pożyczyć twojego chłopaka.  
-Mnie też?  
-Nie.  
-To bierz go i spierdalaj.  
-Chodź, Barnes. – powiedział Tony, wychodząc i machając na niego ręką.

James poszedł za nim, zdziwiony. Tony zaprowadził go do windy i zjechał w dół, do warsztatu. James nie krył wrażenia, jakie robiło na nim to miejsce. Było wielkie, pełne przestrzeni, światła i urządzeń, których James nie dotknąłby, z obawy przed uszkodzeniem czegoś wartego więcej niż on mógłby kiedykolwiek zarobić nawet, gdyby dostał kolejnych siedem dekad młodości.

Stark wskazał mu fotel. James usiadł, nie protestując.  
-Chciałbym otworzyć twoje ramię. To śliczne i błyszczące, drugie zostawię w spokoju.  
-Okej.  
Tony uniósł brwi.  
-Serio?  
James wzruszył ramionami.  
-Wszyscy mnie ostrzegali, że będziesz chciał to zrobić.  
-No dobra.

Tony otworzył ramię i pracował nad nim długo, w skupieniu i ciszy. Czasem tylko mamrotał zachwycone „o Boże” albo „cudo”, albo zirytowane „że też na to nie wpadłem”. Na twarzy miał wypisaną fascynację. James pomyślał, że tak pewnie wygląda naukowy orgazm.

-Mógłbym wprowadzić kilka ulepszeń, jeśli chcesz. – powiedział w końcu.  
-To znaczy?   
-Hologramy. Wiesz, dla maskowania. Steve mówił, że w miejscach publicznych nosisz rękawiczki.  
-W porządku.  
-Mogę też ulepszyć receptory. Ten, kto to robił był geniuszem, ale poszedł na łatwiznę, dając ci ograniczone czucie.  
James otworzył szerzej oczy.  
-Możesz to ulepszyć?  
-Mogę. Nie czułbyś różnicy między tą a prawdziwą dłonią. Ale to pociąga za sobą silniejsze odczuwanie bólu, więc może zastanów się…  
-Zrób to. – przerwał mu James – Zrób to.  
-No dobra. Pogadam z Bruce'em, może będzie chciał pomóc.  
James pokiwał głową i patrzył, jak Tony zręcznie zaczyna zamykać jego ramię.  
-Sesje z Bruce'em pomagają? – zapytał.  
-Nie wiem. Może. – James przetarł twarz dłonią – Nie mam aż takiego problemu z kontrolą gniewu, chodzi raczej o koszmary, a na to niewiele może mi pomóc.  
-Aż tak źle?

James zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Tony o to pytał? Dlaczego go to obchodziło? Unikał go przez kilka miesięcy – i miał ku temu powód – więc dlaczego teraz zaczął się tym interesować?  
Rozmawiał ze Steve’em, pomyślał James. Rozmawiał ze Steve’em i robi to dla Steve’a.

-Nie jest dobrze. – odpowiedział w końcu; dla Steve’a mógł to zrobić – Czasami budzę się i potrzebuję kilkunastu sekund, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jestem, kim jestem. Wiele można zrobić w kilkanaście sekund, wiesz?  
Tony mruknął.  
-Złamałeś Clintowi żebro, wiem. – powiedział, nadal skupiony na pracy – Nie przejmuj się za bardzo, Hawkeye jest twardszy, niż wygląda.  
-Tak, wiem, po prostu… - zacisnął i rozluźnił palce metalowego ramienia, gdy Tony zamknął je już całkowicie – Po prostu wiesz, to inna sprawa mieć złamane żebro, bo walczyło się z robotem na usługach szaleńca, a co innego mieć złamane żebro, bo twój chłopak to były skrytobójca z wypranym mózgiem.  
Tony uśmiechnął się słabo.  
-Jemu to chyba nie przeszkadza. – stwierdza, przeciągając się – Dobra, to tyle. Dobranoc, Barnes.

James zawahał się chwilę.  
-Wiem o twoich rodzicach. – zawołał, zanim Tony zdążył wyjść z warsztatu – Wiem. Steve mi powiedział. Przypomniał mi.  
-Och.  
-Przepraszam.  
-To nie twoja wina.  
-Tak mówisz, ale i tak mnie za to nienawidzisz. – powiedział cicho – Nie dziwię ci się.

Tony westchnął i obrócił się na pięcie.  
-Nie nienawidzę cię, Barnes. To po prostu trudne.  
James pokiwał głową.  
-Może łatwiej by było, gdybym tu nie mieszkał.  
-Może.

Obaj zamilkli i Tony ponownie skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
-Dziękuję. – powiedział James – Wiesz, że pozwalasz mi tu mieszkać. Nikt by cię nie winił, gdybyś mnie wyrzucił.  
-Nie masz za co dziękować, James. Nie robię tego z dobrego serca.  
-Robisz to dla Steve’a.  
-Owszem.

James pokiwał głową, podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Tony’ego.  
-Powinieneś go gdzieś zaprosić, wiesz? On cię uwielbia.  
Tony zaśmiał się cicho.  
-Dobranoc, Barnes.

James wrócił do sypialni, położył się i objął mocno Clinta.  
-Czego chciał Stark? – zapytał szeptem.  
-Pobawić się moją ręką.  
Clint mruknął.  
-Tak myślałem. Był miły?  
-Był miły. – stwierdził James, wtulając twarz w jego włosy – Kazałem mu zaprosić Steve’a na randkę.  
-I dobrze. – powiedział, ziewając – Najwyższy, kurwa, czas.


	3. Chapter 3

James szukał blizn na ciele Clinta, starych i nowych, tych, które dobrze znał i tych, które dopiero się pojawiły. Większość znał na pamięć. Często to robił.

Mała, blada blizna na szczęce, zaczął wyliczać, przyciskając do niej usta. Mniejsza, ale jeszcze różowa poniżej lewego ucha. Okrągła pod obojczykiem. Cienka, blada blizna ciągnąca się od lewego ramienia prawie do łokcia. Kolejna duża, kilkutygodniowa jedynie, sięgająca od żebra do biodra. James złożył na niej kilka pocałunków. W ramach rekompensaty za to, że nie przybiegł na czas, za to, że się pojawiła, chociaż mógł temu zapobiec.  
Blizna na udzie, na kolanie, na prawej łydce, pod lewą kostką, kilka na plecach, dwie z tyłu głowy.  
Dużo, dużo blizn.

Och, James bardzo często to robił. Całował stare blizny, bo dawało mu to pewność, że Clint nadal tu jest, ten sam Clint, ciepły i całkowicie _żywy_ pod jego ustami. Całował nowe, żeby je zapamiętać, żeby z czasem też zaczęły dawać mu spokój i pewność, i żeby przeprosić, żeby wynagrodzić, bo gdyby był trochę szybszy, uważniejszy, gdyby był bliżej to mogłoby ich nie być.

Pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy. Trzy miesiące po tym, jak zamieszkał w wieży. Miesiąc po tym, gdy po namowach Steve’a i Clinta zdecydował się walczyć razem z Mścicielami. W dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat przeszył go palący strach, że może stracić kogoś bardzo ważnego.

Clint często skakał z budynków. Nieprzeciętnie często. Był łucznikiem, był _Hawkeye’em_ , jego pracą było wypatrywanie i zauważanie, a najlepiej widać z góry. Ale czasem trzeba zejść na dół. Więc skakał.

Clint zawsze miał, jeśli nie pewność, to przynajmniej pomysł na to kto, gdzie, jak i w którym momencie może go złapać. Ale nie tym razem.

Tym razem uciekał z dachu w panice i pośpiechu, bo jeżeli by tego nie zrobił, zostałby pochłonięty przez eksplozję. Skoczył, chociaż wszyscy byli niebezpiecznie daleko.

James zobaczył to i biegł, biegł, biegł w całkowitej desperacji, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Widział, jak Clint spada i przed oczami stanęła mu wizja jego martwego ciała leżącego na ulicy, wykręconego pod nienaturalnym kątem, z rozbitą czaszką i dziwacznie wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, całego zimnego i nieruchomego. Ta wizja wyrwała z niego dziwny dźwięk, połączenie krzyku i szlochu.

Wizja się nie spełniła, bo Tony zdążył, bo zerwał się do lotu zaalarmowany paniką Jamesa.  
-Woo, zabawa! – zawołał Clint, gdy Tony go złapał (w ostatniej, w absolutnie ostatniej chwili) i postawił.  
Zabawa. _Zabawa_.  
- _JESTEŚ SKOŃCZONYM IDIOTĄ!_ – wywrzeszczał James, dobiegając i chwytając do za ramiona. Mocno. Tylko nie zbyt mocno, musiał sobie przypomnieć, tylko go nie zrań.  
-Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś? – wysyczał, popychając Clinta na pobliską ścianę i blokując mu ruchy – Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś? Ty kretynie, dlaczego nikogo nie ostrzegłeś?  
-Nie miałem czasu, Jim, nie miałem możliwości.  
-Kilka sekund, Clint, kilka sekund różnicy i byłbyś martwy, rozumiesz to? Gdyby Tony zorientował się kilka sekund później… - urwał gwałtownie i potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie, nie. Nie myśl o tym, nakazał sobie. Nie myśl o nieżywym Clincie, to ci nie pomoże. Zwiesił głowę i próbował uspokoić oddech. Poczuł szorstką dłoń Clinta głaszczącą go delikatnie po karku i podniósł powoli wzrok. Clint patrzył na niego z powagą, delikatnym uśmiechem, wyrazem twarzy jakby trochę niepewnym.  
-Przepraszam. – szepnął.

James przesunął z jego ramion na jego policzki i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. Na początku tylko delikatnie, powoli złączył ich usta, ale gdy Clint rozchylił odrobinę wargi i James poczuł jego ciepły oddech z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk, bardzo podobny do szlochu, bo przecież przez jeden przerażający moment James mógł stracić kogoś, kto był obecnie najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, kogoś, kogo – jak mgliście zdał sobie sprawę – kochał. Ale tak się nie stało, Clint nadal przy nim był, tuż pod jego dłońmi, pod jego ustami, żywy, relatywnie nieuszkodzony, ciepły i _chętny_.

Przysunął się bliżej, kładąc rękę na karku Clinta i przyciągając go do siebie. Clint oplótł go ramionami i szerzej otworzył usta, wpuszczając język Jamesa do środka. Trzymali się siebie desperacko, całowali się mocno, namiętnie, odrobinę brutalnie, bo uderzali się zębami i ranili sobie wargi, ale żaden nie chciał przerwać. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Tony stoi blisko, a reszta Mścicieli być może nadal walczy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wiedzieli, że wkrótce zbierze się tu więcej ludzi i powinni przestać, powinni się opanować i oderwać się od siebie, ale żaden z nich nie chciał tego zrobić. Clint półświadomie wypchnął biodra do przodu i obaj jęknęli cicho, gdy stało się jasne, jak bardzo są siebie spragnieni, objęci mocno i niezaprzeczalnie twardzi.

-Wracajmy do domu. – wymamrotał James w usta Clinta. Łucznik resztkami silnej woli się od niego oderwał.  
-Uch, chyba powinniśmy pomóc…  
-Poradzą sobie. Wracajmy, proszę.

Wrócili, trzymając się za ręce.  Powoli ściągnęli z siebie ciuchy i weszli pod prysznic. Duży, wystarczający dla nich obu. James patrzył, jak ciepła woda spływała po nagim ciele Clinta, spłukując z niego kurz i rozluźniając mięśnie. Jest piękny, pomyślał James. Jest idealny i mój, cały mój.

Podszedł do niego, pocałował i zaczął uczyć się na pamięć jego ciała. Każdej blizny.

Tak blisko jeszcze nie byliśmy, pomyślał James, śledząc ustami bliznę po oparzeniu na biodrze Clinta. Byli dorośli, sypiali w jednym łóżku i żaden nie krył, że czuje coś do drugiego, więc oczywiście dochodziło między nimi do różnych rzeczy. Ale do takiej intymności jeszcze nie doszło. James tego chciał, chciał tego mocno od długiego czasu, ale brakowało mu odwagi, a Clint nigdy nie naciskał. Minęło ponad siedem dekad, odkąd ostatnio był z kobietą. Z mężczyzną nie był nigdy.  
W latach czterdziestych miał prawo się tego bać.

Wessał się i ugryzł delikatnie biodro Clinta. Blondyna przeszedł dreszcz. Oddychał ciężko.  
-Och, Boże, Jimmy… - szeptał – Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…  
James wstał.  
-Chodź do łóżka.  
Clint potaknął, jakby niezdolny, żeby wydusić z siebie słowa. Pospiesznie, niezdarnie wytarł ich ręcznikiem i wziął Jamesa za rękę.

James pociągnął go za ramię, zanim ten zdążył się położyć. Objął go, mocno przyciskając do siebie i schował twarz w zgięciu szyi. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie boleśnie wbija mu metalową dłoń w plecy, ale ten raz się tym nie przejmował.  
-Clint… - powiedział cicho, niepewnie – Clint, nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.  
-Nie wiem, o czym…  
-Clint. – przerwał mu – Clint, ja nie mogę cię stracić.  
Głos mu się załamał. James wcisnął twarz mocniej w szyję Clinta i zaciągnął się jego zapachem  
-Clint, Clint, kocham cię. Boże, nie mogę cię stracić, potrzebuję cię, bo cię kocham.  
Clint przez chwilę nic nie mówił ani się nie ruszał i James się przestraszył – może przekroczył granicę. Może Clint nie czuł tego samego. Może właśnie wszystko zepsuł, może to właśnie w ten sposób go straci.

Ale Clint odnalazł dłonią policzek Jamesa, dając mu znać, że ma unieść głowę. Ujął jego twarz w obie ręce i spojrzał mu w oczy w uśmiechem.  
-Ja ciebie też. Ja też cię kocham. Kocham cię. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szerzej – Kocham cię.

Tamtej nocy kochali się po raz pierwszy. Nie było idealnie, o nie. James nie miał doświadczenia, a Clint nie wiedział, jak daleko może się posunąć. Kilka sytuacji wywołało w nich chichot, jedna skończyła się guzem na czole Jamesa, a Clint skończył z siniakami, które układały się w kształt jego metalowej dłoni. Ale było im dobrze, było im wspaniale. Nie potrzebowali perfekcji, potrzebowali siebie.

Clint myślał o tym, kiedy po ponad roku James znowu szukał ustami wszystkich jego blizn. Na szczęce, pod uchem, pod obojczykiem, na ramieniu…  
Delikatnie przeczesał palcami jego włosy. Ich życie było dziwaczne, doprawdy.  
Ich rodziną była banda dziwaków, nazywających się Mścicielami. Ich domem była wieża jednego z nich, miliardera ratującego świat w żelaznej puszce. Nie mieli prawdziwej pracy. Szli na misję i nie wiedzieli, co się stanie. Nie wiedzieli, czy wrócą razem tak, jak wyszli.

Ale może zasługują na chociaż trochę normalności, pomyślał Clint, sięgając do szuflady w stoliku nocnym.  Wyciągnął małe pudełeczko, obite w granatową satynę. W środku była obrączka. Prosta, srebrna obrączka.

-Jimmy? – zapytał, otwierając pudełko.  
-Hm? – mruknął James, unosząc głowę znad jego brzucha.  
-Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Clint obrócił pudełko tak, żeby James mógł zobaczyć zawartość. Obserwował, jak wyraz jego twarzy przechodzi w całkowite zmieszanie, potem w zrozumienie, ze zrozumienia w szok, żeby w końcu skończyć na radości.

James uśmiechnął się, nadal zdziwiony i zaśmiał się cicho. Szczerze.  
-O kurwa. – powiedział, unosząc się tak, żeby być bliżej twarzy Clinta – Clint, o ja pierdolę!  
-Czyli… tak?  
-Tak! Tak, kurwa, tak! – krzyknął i zaśmiał się raz jeszcze.

Tak, pomyślał Clint. Tak, trochę normalności im się należy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, to jest ten moment, w którym dostajemy to, na co czekaliśmy! Miłość! Seks! Fluff!  
> (To jest też moment, w którym dowiadujecie się, że tytuł nie ma najmniejszego wręcz związku z treścią, po prostu lubię Eda Sheerana i zapętlałam tę piosenkę, pisząc to maleństwo.)
> 
> Chciałam, żeby było bardziej graficznie, ale podczas gdy mogę czytać najbardziej perwersyjne fanfiki na lekcji i nawet nie mrugnąć, zaczynam się rumienić, gdy sama mam opisać niezgrabną, uroczą scenę łóżkową. 
> 
> A te oświadczyny nie miały się zdarzyć. Tego nie było w planie (czekaj jakim planie), ale CLINT TAK BARDZO KOCHA JIMA, musiałam. 
> 
> No, to ten, tyle. Dziękuję za feedback. Jesteście super.


End file.
